Containers are often used to store materials, such as food. Depending upon the substance stored in a container, it may be difficult to remove substantially all of the material from the container.
According to the present disclosure, a container and liner are provided.
Equivalent reference components point to corresponding parts throughout the several views. Unless otherwise indicated, the components shown in the drawings are proportional to each other. Wherein, the illustrations depicted are manifestations of the disclosure, and such illustrations shall in no way be interpreted as limiting the scope of the disclosure.
For the purposes of promoting an understanding of the principals of the disclosure, reference will now be made to the embodiments illustrated in the drawings, which are described below. The embodiments disclosed below are not intended to be exhaustive or limit the disclosure to the precise form disclosed in the following detailed description. Rather, the embodiments are chosen and described so that others skilled in the art may utilize their teachings. It will be understood that no limitation of the scope of the disclosure is thereby intended. The disclosure includes any alterations and further modifications in the illustrative devices and described methods and further applications of the principles of the disclosure which would normally occur to one skilled in the art to which the disclosure relates.